


OK K.O.! Let's Be Soulmates!

by DuchessOfHearts



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, sorry the quality is low im tired lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessOfHearts/pseuds/DuchessOfHearts
Summary: Alternate universe where you see in black and white until you meet your soulmate. KO meets Dendy, his soulmate, and is absolutely smitten at first sight but as for Dendy...
Relationships: KO/Dendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	OK K.O.! Let's Be Soulmates!

KO sung and danced happily on his way to work, it was such a beautiful day! The sky was white and the grass has never been grayer. Of course he wishes he could see the real colors but since he hasn’t met his soulmate yet, the young hero contented himself in all the wonderful shades of black and white. He continued dancing along the sidewalk but stopped abruptly when he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He turned around, fists up, prepared to fight. 

“Huh? What the-? Alright whoever you are, prepare to meet me whoever-you-are destroyer fist!” 

KO turned around but was only met with a group of tiny dinosaurs that ran away squeaking at his threat. KO looked around one last time. His vision blurred and got bright for a moment before returning to normal. KO rubbed his eyes before continuing his walk.

“Must’ve been my imaginati-AHH!!”

KO had barely taken a step before being knocked down by something that definitely wasn’t there before. No, someone. KO rubbed his eyes again as his vision clouded. 

“Who-who are you?!”

Suddenly his vision cleared and he was hit with an explosion of color. He never thought he could see something so beautiful. The world was so bright and vibrant it practically glowed. The person in front of him, a girl in a brightly colored jumpsuit looked down at him while the world glimmered. 

“I am Dendy,” she said. 

KO’s heart swooned. Dendy. What a beautiful name for a soulmate. His soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short and crappy. I'll have more chapters out soon, hopefully better ones.


End file.
